supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooden Church
Easter is so close! Let's decorate our city for it! We hope you will enjoy this classic style quest in just 12 steps! 'Requirements:' Level 15 'Yellow timers! ' *You have 12 days to complete all the tasks. *You can restart them, but each time you restart the quest, you’ll get one less gift. 'Rewards:' *'No restarts:' Wooden Church (3000 every 18 hours) + 20 + Tree with a Swing + Basket with Ribbons *'1 restart:' Wooden Church + Tree with a Swing + Basket with Ribbons *'2 restarts:' Wooden Church + Tree with a Swing *'3 restarts and more:' Wooden Church ''Note: this building gave during the Spring season in 2019.'' There are three different task chains for different players (#1 for levels 15-49, #2 for levels 50-99, and #3 for levels 100+) 'Quest Steps:' Levels 15-49= Sc-wooden-church-splash.png sc-wooden-church-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-wooden-church-reward.PNG Easter's on the way! I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 33 Tulips (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk - You can get 1 to 3 each time) *Collect 27 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 18 Squibs (Recreational Cottage) '''Easter's on the way! II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Umbrellas (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 9 Sandwiches (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 18 Fertilizers (Farm - Beetroot - 3h) '''Easter's on the way! III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Paper Lanterns (School, Valley School - You can get 3 each time) *Collect 8 Chess Pieces (Stationary Shop, Upgraded Stationary Shop) *Collect 19 Ring Cakes (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) '''Easter's on the way! IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Christmas Crackers (Administration) *Collect 6 Hibiscus Flowers (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 22 Satin Flowers (Premium Cottage) '''Easter's on the way! V Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 31 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 14 Pans (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Produce 12 Lots of Venitian Lace (Textile Factory, Upgraded Textile Factory) '''Easter's on the way! VI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 12 Pirate Bandanas (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 28 Lucky Horseshoes (Convenience Store) *Collect 8 Ties (Textile Factory) '''Easter's on the way! VII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Barographs (School, Valley School) *Collect 25 Carnival Masks (Mansion) *Collect 23 Valves (Premium Cottage) '''Easter's on the way! VIII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½ h) *Collect 24 Lucky Horseshoes (Convenience Store) *Collect 10 Potions (Pub, Upgraded Pub) '''Easter's on the way! IX Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Christmas Crackers (Administration) *Collect 15 Satin Flowers (Premium Cottage) *Collect 21 Diamonds (Mansion) '''Easter's on the way! X Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 6 Hibiscus Flowers (Coffee Shop) *Collect 18 Peacock Feathers (Stationery Shop) *Collect 13 Warm Jackets (Premium Cottage) '''Easter's on the way! XI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Binoculars (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 14 Night visions (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station, Central Station) *Collect 21 Diamonds (Mansion) '''Easter's on the way! XII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 9 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 27 Throw Blankets (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 25 Satin Flowers (Premium Cottage) |-|Levels 50-99= Sc-wooden-church-splash.png sc-wooden-church-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-wooden-church-reward.PNG '''Easter's on the way! I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Golden Wings (Theatre) *Collect 28 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 8 Coloured Bulbs (Summer Mansion) '''Easter's on the way! II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Amanitas (Forest Spirit - You can get 2 items each time) *Collect 14 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 5 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) '''Easter's on the way! III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 14 Paper Lanterns (School, Valley School - You can get 3 items each time) *Collect 15 Watering Cans (Ranch, Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 13 Lawnmowers (Auto Repair Shop) '''Easter's on the way! IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Christmas Crackers (Administration) *Collect 28 Forest Bellflowers (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 31 Satin Flowers (Premium Cottage) '''Easter's on the way! V Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Produce 19 Lots of Wallpapers (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory) *Collect 24 Pans (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 4 Red Paintbrushes (Luxury Apartment) '''Easter's on the way! VI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 20 Pirate Bandanas (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 8 Rhinestones (Shopping Center) '''Easter's on the way! VII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 5 Barographs (School, Valley School) *Collect 5 Sets of Shells (Sushi Bar) *Collect 8 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) '''Easter's on the way! VIII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½ h) *Collect 6 Decorative Fans (Ice Cream Parlour) *Collect 6 Fool’s Caps (Hat Boutique) '''Easter's on the way! IX Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 9 Flags (Kindergarten - You can get 3 items each time) *Collect 6 Winterberries (Drugstore) *Collect 8 Airbrushes (Auto Repair Shop) '''Easter's on the way! X Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Golden Medals (Sports Committee) *Collect 4 Samurai Swords (Japanese Castle) *Collect 4 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) '''Easter's on the way! XI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 8 Guitars (Apartment House, Hotel) *Collect 7 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 7 Toy Koalas (Summer Mansion) '''Easter's on the way! XII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 6 Wicker Chairs (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Collect 4 Coloured Bulbs (Summer Mansion) *Collect 8 Bowls of Soup (Family Restaurant) |-|Levels 100+= sc-wooden-church-high1.PNG|Easter's on the way! 1 sc-wooden-church-high2.PNG|Easter's on the way! 2 sc-wooden-church-high3.PNG|Easter's on the way! 3 sc-wooden-church-high4.PNG|Easter's on the way! 4 sc-wooden-church-high5.PNG|Easter's on the way! 5 sc-wooden-church-high6.PNG|Easter's on the way! 6 sc-wooden-church-high7.PNG|Easter's on the way! 7 sc-wooden-church-high8.PNG|Easter's on the way! 8 sc-wooden-church-high9.PNG|Easter's on the way! 9 sc-wooden-church-high10.PNG|Easter's on the way! 10 sc-wooden-church-high11.PNG|Easter's on the way! 11 sc-wooden-church-high12.PNG|Easter's on the way! 12 sc-wooden-church-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-wooden-church-reward.PNG '''Easter's on the way! I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Golden Wings (Theatre) *Collect 7 Jingles (Sushi Bar) *Collect 10 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) '''Easter's on the way! II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 2 Dates (Oasis) *Collect 8 Sacks of Grain (House with a Watermill) *Collect 15 Drops of Amber (Jewelry Shop) '''Easter's on the way! III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Grow 15 Crops of Wheat (Farm - 12h, Upgraded Farm) *Collect 13 Magnolias (Townhouse, Eastern House) *Collect 14 Decorative Fans (Ice Cream Parlour) '''Easter's on the way! IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Dowsing Rods (Genie) *Collect 23 Sea Glass (Upgraded Recreational Cottage) *Collect 13 Teapots (Gingerbread House) '''Easter's on the way! V Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Produce 14 Lots of Cashmere (Upgraded Textile Factory) *Collect 26 Pans (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 15 Tropical Flowers (Bungalow Deluxe, Upgraded Bungalow Deluxe) '''Easter's on the way! VI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 35 Pirate Bandanas (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Сollect 20 Rhinestones (Shopping Center) '''Easter's on the way! VII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 5 Barographs (School, Valley School) *Collect 10 Sets of Shells (Sushi Bar) *Collect 20 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) '''Easter's on the way! VIII Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 4 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½ h) *Collect 15 Decorative Fans (Ice Cream Parlour) *Collect 12 Fool’s Caps (Hat Boutique) '''Easter's on the way! IX Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 9 Flags (Kindergarten - You can get 3 items each time) *Collect 12 Winterberries (Drugstore) *Collect 14 Airbrushes (Auto Repair Shop) '''Easter's on the way! X Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 3 Golden Medals (Sports Committee) *Collect 11 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) *Collect 4 Samurai Swords (Japanese Castle) '''Easter's on the way! XI Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Guitars (Apartment House, Hotel) *Collect 17 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 8 Motorbike Helmet (Rent-A-Scooter) '''Easter's on the way! XII 'Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 7 Wicker Chairs (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Collect 13 Coloured Bulbs (Summer Mansion) *Collect 11 Bowls of Soup (Family Restaurant) by BlackRoseShelli - 04:14, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:Chain Quest Category:Split Level Quest Category:Special Quests